


The Wounded Rise Again

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: The last rp I will ever do with my ex best friend Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	The Wounded Rise Again

After the funeral of Master Splinter, silence continued around the farmhouse. The warmth of the home with friends and families was replaced with a drafty grief. Only the sound of the breeze outside became the loudest at times. When the turtles brother and the other gang stuck around the dining room, Bluu decided to sit by the porch watching her friend Leo kneeling in front of Splinters grave.

Raphael was in the bathroom. He locked the door to make sure no one would see nor hear him sob. The red clad turtle sat on the edge of the tub with face in both of his large hands.

Clara who didn’t know the turtles at all staggered and limped through the woods right by the farmhouse. She was covered in blood her blood as she had injuries. She collapsed unconscious.

Leo was saying something heartfelt to his father and he said goodbye as tears fell down his cheeks like waterfalls. He missed him terribly that with each passing day he grew depressed and the grief was consuming him.

It hurts to know that a great teacher and father would have to pass on forever especially when he was murdered in front of his own sons’. The memories of Leo's cries of terror once it all unfolds still haunts her mind. She squeezed her eyes for a short second then open them as she stood up.

Raphael. Raphael.  
Wh-Wha-? Raph thought.  
RAPHAEL.  
A voice similar to Master Splinter’s echoed inside Raph’s head. He stands up and looks around the small bathroom. He stop at his tracks a second later and was about to call himself when the voice came again.  
Rapheal. There's someone in need of your help in the woods.  
Father? But Ho--!  
Go! Now!  
Before Raph knew it he took the bathroom window and sprung into the trees.

Clara was still unconscious and bleeding. 

Leo then go up and walked up the hill to the farmhouse and he saw Bluu. He looked away from her not saying anything.

Bluu wanted to say something to help to put light in his eyes but so many words was caught in her throat to even make a sound. When he brush past her, her body did the talking first and her arms hugged at his shell.  
“Leo,”She began.

Raph leapt further into the branches of the woods away from the farmhouse until he finally smell the iron aroma of blood. He finds a female human lying on her stomach and facing down on the earth. Raph thought of nothing but to rush to her aid.

Clara waited for help as she just laid on the ground in the forest.

Leo then went to her wrapping her arms around herself and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Whatever force that threaten to make the tanuki child cry again, Bluu made sure to swallow it back down. Then she answered,”It's going to be ok Leo. I know how much he meant to you. I've seen how you stand tall. It was mostly because of him that you became such an amazing leader!”

“Hey ma'am! Are you alright?!”  
Raph lifted her in his arms before he could hear a sound from her. Still nothing came from her lips and he quickly carry her back to the farm house.

Clara just laid limp in his arms not making a sound until suddenly she stirred and she moaned in pain.

Leo nodded and he just buried his face in his hands as he cried some more. Out of all of them he was the closest to their father so his death affected him the most.

Bluu forgot how shy she use to be around Leo especially when he was trapped in contagious emotions like right now.  
But nothing else in her head matter but to comfort her beloved leader as she hugged him tighter.

“Hang on Miss!”  
But more blood ran down his arms as she paled faster. He stops at a river to find the wound and seal it quickly. 

Clara woke up her eyes shot open and she screamed in pain as her wounds were still bleeding and she coughed up blood.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and clung onto her like a child would do with their mother. He needed her like she was his lifeline.

Her shoulder was already moist from his tears. She tries to comfort him, surprisingly kissing at his eyes and cheeks.

Raph quieted her down with calming words as best as he could even though his mind was clouded with questions. Mainly, what she was doing in the woods? And how she bleeding this badly?  
He tore of a piece of cloth from the end of her top and used it to wash most of the blood away.  
“I need Don’s help!,”he said. 

Suddenly as if by magic or by telepathy Donnie appeared right by his side in a flash. Clara was fading in and out of consciousness again.

Leo stopped his crying and wiped away his tears and then let go of her.

Don hurried up and sealed the awful gashes. Raph thanked then his brother told him to bring her back in the house.

“Are you going to be ok?,”She asked.

Clara’s vision was hazy but she thought she could make out two green things.

Leo nodded and sighed saying he guessed then grabbed her and took her to his room.

Bluu had a puzzle look on her face.  
“Leo? What are you doing??”

The turtle brothers finally reach the house where Raph rushed up the stairs and lay her down on the bed. 

Clara wanted to thank him and the other thing for saving her life but no words came out sadly. Then her vision cleared and she looked up at them gasping.

Leo laid her down gently on his bed and he got on top of her stroking her cheeks.  
“I need you Bluu so much! I want you! I love you!” he practically pleaded and begged with her.

“Leo,”She gasped.

“It's alright just rest,”Raph answered calmly. 

Clara closed her eyes and sleep overtook her. She was now naked from the hips up as most of her torso was bandaged her arm and leg were too and a bandage covered her left eye.

Leo smiled gently lovingly and affectionately as he kissed her moist lips softly. 

Bluu sighed, moaning as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and gave in for more. 

Don leaves the room with first aid kit allowing Raph to watch over her. He sits on the corner of the bed hoping she was alright. 

A few minutes later Clara woke up gasping and sweating. She just had a nightmare.

Leo bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth as he squeezed her breasts.  
Bluu let out a small whimper in response.  
“Leo please...this is…!”

“Miss?,”he said,”Miss, It's Ok! Your safe!”

Clara started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks. Everything was taken away from her. Everyone in her family was killed except for her. Why her? What did she do to deserve that?

Leo pushed his tongue past her lips and he french kissed her. He wrestled with her tongue for dominance. 

Bluu moaned and her body trembled.

He wiped at her eyes with both of his thumbs and told her that everything will be alright and reassured her that she's safe. 

Clara looked up into his beautiful masked green eyes with her yellow one. She never saw anything like him before.

Leo tongue battled her as he rubbed her furry legs up and down in sweet motions. 

Bluu rubbed at his chest moaning to his name. Her tongue brushed away at his upper lip then Bluu sucked for his bottom lip.  
“Mmm,”She sighed. 

Raph never saw a human girl as unique as her either. He just stood there cupping her face and looking into her eyes. 

Clara looked away from him now getting embarrassed and she whimpered.

Leo opened his mouth for her now giving her a chance to be the dominant one.

He tasted sweet and warm. Bluu rubbed at his smooth scalp while she tangle her tongue with his. 

Raph let's go of her and held her hands instead.  
“Could you tell me what happened,”he asked

“The foot clan and shredder murdered everyone in my family. They injured me too trying to kill me,” Clara said simply and plainly.

Leo started to groan and moan in response to what she was doing. He tried to fight back. 

But Bluu lets him win, making saliva to overflow from one another's lips.

He sighed,”I've lost someone from the foot clan too.”

Clara looked over at him and she tried to pat his shoulder.  
“My name’s Clara.”

Leo decided he would win and so he did. He separated from her lips and he then kissed her neck making hickeys.

“Leo, Oh Leo,”She moaned.

“Raphael,” He replied and rubbed at her hip.

Clara squeaked and gasped blushing a deep shade of red.

Leo smiled and grinned sexily at her as he lips traveled down to her shoulders making more love marks.

When at reach, Bluu kissed at his skin too. She hummed softly as she savored the taste of Leo on her lips.

Raph stopped quickly. He worried that he might hurt her.

“Ahh Raph please! You’re not hurting me!” Clara whimpered out.

Leo shuddered and trembled under her touch and he groaned out softly.

“Leo, you've been so cute!,”She smiled,”I really love you.”

“Are you sure?,”he asked and got closer to look at her cuts and bruises then held her arms as he breathed into her neck. 

Clara nodded shivered and closed her eye whimpering and moaning softly.

Leo took off all of her clothes and threw them across the room and sucked on a nipple while he groped the other one.

She gasped hugging his head gently.  
Her breath grew heavier that she could by stand to speak. 

Strangely, he became aroused and want to here this delicate human moan some more. And so he started with a kiss in her cheek. 

Clara elicited some quiet little mewls and she just laid there gazing up at him.

Leo then but smirked his tongue around and sucked n the pert bud some more now making it erect.

Bluu was in a moaning mess until her knees made an attempt discover between Leo legs. Something warm and wet suddenly brush at her thighs. 

Raph decides to kiss her lips next, making out with her longer than he had on the rest of her face. 

Clara’s eye widened and she brushed her lips against his molding theirs together.

Leo growled as he let go of that nipple with a pop and went to the next one.

“A-Augh! Ooh!,”She cried.  
Their bodies grinded closer together and their sex begging to meet.

His arms finally wrapped her warmly. He groans and lead the kiss into a deeper, sweeter passion. 

Clara moaned into the kiss begging and pining for more as she arched her back.

Leo lets go of that nipple with a pop as well and he grunted wanting to fuck her so badly now his body craving for her.

Bluu can see it in his eyes. What he was after made her gulp. 

He kept a gentle grip to make sure she was closer without any pain. Then his mouth laid down on her neck. 

Clara squeaked and gasped making cute noises again.

Leo fingered her after slipping two digits inside her womanhood.

“Leo, please!,”She begged and squirmed at him as if she was trying to thrust in Leo's hand. 

He loved it and licked at her tender skin for more. 

“Raph ahh god you’re so sexy!” Clara whined and whimpered.

Leo then thrusted his fingers inside in and out of her grunting.

“Leo, I cant...I can't...h-hold it!”  
Her walls soon clenched and so did her thighs as they held the leader's hand. 

“Your irresistible yourself, “He purrs and gives her a bite. 

“Ahh oh Raph!” Clara sighed contently and dreamily as she moaned.

Leo quickly replaced his fingers with his open mouth around her vagina and he swallowed down her cum once she climaxed into his mouth.

Bluu yelled but slapped her hand over mouth as she forgot the silence of the farmhouse and whichever guest could hear. 

He carefully pushed her down into the bed and ripped what's left of her clothes.  
One look at her body and he knew that she was the key to his release.

Clara gasped as she laid her back down into the mattress and she looked deeply into his eyes her cheeks scorched bright red.

Leo drank all of her liquids and juices and he took his pickle out of its sheath and he slowly and painfully entered her as it ached to be inside her.

“Oh my Gawds!!,”She gasped, “T-Too big!!”  
Bluu couldn't move an inch until the pain pass which felt like forever. 

Raph took his time and brought his lips towards her chest where he can suck at her nipples. 

Clara mewled wantonly and she whimpered in lust bringing him closer to her.

Leo waited still inside her and waited patiently for her to adjust to him as he kissed her cheek.

“Leo!,”She moaned.  
She looked him in his eyes and told him to move.

He grunts as he sucks harder. Her rosebud began to erect under his tongue. 

Clara mewled softly and she started to arch her back.

Leo nodded in agreement and he started to thrust slowly into her.

Bluu kissed at his shoulders to reassure him, that she's enjoying it. 

He wrapped his lips to the next nipple as he rubbed her hips. 

Clara gasped out loudly and she even squeaked.

Leo decided now was the time to increase his thrusting movements and with that said he did.

Her teeth sunk into his skin instead. Now that her body adjusted it slowly opens her up. 

“You taste so good!,”he moans and gave her a kiss on her tit.

Clara's cheeks flushed red and she whimpered softly.

Leo pounded into her deeper harder and faster as he groaned at the same time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried “more” to him. 

He licked down her body until Raph reached her opening

Clara spread open her legs wider and she moaned quietly.

Leo growled going in and out of her at animalistic speeds.

“Yes! Yes! Oh Gawds please don't stop!,”She yelled,”I'm almost...there!”

He dove into her cream pie and ate out like a beast.

Clara whined and squeaked like an animal as she arched her back.

Leo pushed into her more roughly as he finally hit her core and slammed into it.

“Oh! Oh! I'm cumming!”  
Bluu begged him to kiss her before she driven into the abyss of lust. 

His tongue lapped up and down between her folds.

Clara screamed his name in agony and in pleasure.

Leo passionately roughly and deeply kissed her lips hard as he came into her.

She finally came, moaning his name and holding his body closely to her.

The deeper he licks the more of her sweet nectar flows out her opening.

Clara elicited another moan and she orgasmed into his mouth.

Leo grunted against her lips and he pulled out of her still kissing her.

“I love you...so, so much!,”She repeated between their molding lips. 

He loved it and purred in her womanhood sending vibrations towards her womb. 

Clara begged for him to enter her already as she was at this point at the point of no return.

Leo separated from her lips and smiled down at her snuggling her into him.  
“I love you more my darling!”

Bluu smiled and her eyes closed shut.  
“Please know that I'm here for you to cry on.”

Raph wasn't turning back. He took her by her hips and pushed himself inside Clara. 

Clara cried and moaned out in pain as tears ran down her cheeks.

Leo nodded smiling warmly at her and he closed his masked eyes and fell asleep.

“Ssh,Ssh!,”he said,”It'll pass.”

Once Clara adjusted to him she began to mewl in lust.

He thrusts into her slowly but cautiously just so she can adjust his huge pickle. 

Clara arched her back gripping the bed sheets whimpering.

“Your so tight!,”he groaned. Raph dug a deeper into her virginity knocking her senses hard. 

Clara now gripped his shoulders and she moaned again.

He grunts in her ear murmuring seductive words as he ram into her more. 

Clara screamed his name one last time and then climaxed again.

Raphael released his high and cursed under his breath. He stole one last kiss then pulled out.

Clara panted gazing up deeply into his masked eyes. She stroked his cheek then fell asleep.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes before it was his turn to take the dreamtrain.

Next morning, Donnie, Mikey and the rest of the gang went about their usual business around the farmhouse. Bluu woke up first, gazing down at her beloved leader who was asleep in her arms.

Clara woke up and was in pain all over. She needed painkillers and fast.

Leo murmured something in his sleep about Bluu as he turned the other way.

She didn't mind and gave him a kiss from his head to the back of his neck.

Raph woke startled from her noises. He immediately asked what's wrong.

“Please get your bro Raph! It hurts all over!” Clara whimpered in pain.

Leo woke up from this immediately opening his masked eyes and he growled playfully at her nuzzling her neck.

“Morning you sleepy cutie!,”She giggled. She scratched the back of his head.

He wasted no time asking why and jumped out the bed and took off down the hallway. 

Clara moaned and screamed in pain now as it became more intense.

Leo heard a scream and he immediately shot out of the room to go find who it was.

Bluu followed worried beyond belief. 

Raph found his brother and quickly dragged him upstairs. Once in the bedroom and discovered the girl in agony he told Raph,”Get me the pain pills from the bathroom!”

Clara sobbed and cried in turmoil and in pain.

Leo walked into the bedroom and discovered a human girl there. Surprised he wondered who she was and where she came from.

Raph ran past Bluu for the bathroom returning with a small bottle. Don help Clara take the pill and calmed her down. 

“A-Anything I can do?,”Bluu asked. 

Clara swallowed it and she took it with no problem. She smiled at Raph and Donnie and thanked them.

Leo asked Donnie and Raph what a human girl was doing at the farmhouse and why she was injured.

Raph explained most of it since he met her first. Don reassured that he'd check on the girl and make sure she was alright from the incident of the foot. 

Don made one last request for cold water and Bluu obliged as she leaves and heads to the bathroom. 

Clara looked up at everyone. Her cheeks flushed as she was naked. She tried to cover herself.

Leo just looked away not wanting to do or say anything because he loved Bluu.

Bluu rang a towel and came back to the bedroom, passing it to Raph. 

Raph rubbed the cool wet cloth around Clara’s forehead and neck soothing

Clara smiled lovingly and warmly at Raph and thanked him.  
“I love you Raph!” she said for the first time ever.

Leo walked over to Bluu and let Clara have some rest and privacy with Raph ushering Bluu out too.

She sighs but didn't refuse when she had Leo's hand in hers.

“I love you too,”he smiled and kissed at her forehead. Raph placed the rag on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

Clara smiled up at him practically grinning from ear to ear as she started to cry tears of happiness.

Leo smiled hearing them inside the bedroom from outside the bedroom door and walked downstairs.

The tanuki girl wasn't so worried about the strange girl from nowhere. While Raph took care of his beloved, Bluu wanted to take care Leo anyway she can. 

He cupped her face as delicately as he could and dipped his head down into a kiss. 

After Clara kissed him back she pulled away for a second to say something.  
“I owe you my life!”

Leo looked down at his beautiful mate and he took her to the kitchen and asked her if she wanted breakfast.

She nods then asked“Leo? After breakfast, should we train together?”

“And I belong to you,”he whispered. He made she was comfortable in bed. Then Raph asked if she would like breakfast in bed. 

Clara’s cheeks stained crimson red and she began to stutter. She nodded.  
“Wh-what b-but…….” she stuttered and closed her good not bandaged eye nervously.

Leo thought for a moment and nodded his head yes at her picking her up and carrying her bridal style to let her sit down on the kitchen counter as he made breakfast.

Bluu was near the fridge where she can reach for an apple from a fruit bowl on top. She eats it as she watch Leo.

He hushed her and wipe the injured cheek with ease.

Clara at this point was a turned on aroused mess on the inside and out. She whimpered softly. God he was sexy.

Leo made some omelets with sausage for everybody except for Raph and the girl because he figured Raph would make them breakfast.

Her arousal wasn't hard to detect for a humanoid turtle. “Clara you should wait I could make it worse for you. “

Bluu said her good morning then finds her seat at the kitchen table and her plate. 

“I kn-know Raph but I was only in pain because Donnie never gave me pain meds yesterday b-but now I feel fine. Oh g-god!” Clara whimpered again.

Leo sat down at his seat at the head of the table since he was officially the leader of them of his band of misfit ninjas.

Surprisingly the table wasn't as quiet as yesterday. Donnie and April made their usual conversation and even Mikey and Bluu talked together too.

Raph nods and gave her a kiss to her mouth. 

Clara moaned into the kiss letting him dominate.

Leo started to eat his breakfast taking small bites and he smiled at her.

When Bluu looked his way, She blushed and distract herself from giggling by eating.

He dipped his tongue in a french kiss.

Clara opened her mouth a little bit more as she wrestled with his tongue.

Leo took a few more bites of his food until there was nothing left.

She finished her plate too and got up to wash get plate. 

Raph purred in delight as he explored her wet cavern again. 

Clara tried to dominate her tongue over hers moaning.

Leo put his dishes in the sink and scrubbed and washed them clean.

She set her clean dishes aside then heads upstairs to change. Ofcourse she grabbed her clothes but she rather shower first. 

He rubbed his hand around her womanhood. Next he moved his lips to give her a bite on her neck. 

Clara arched her back and she shivered in lust.

Leo turned to look at her smirking and quietly followed her into the shower.

“Slow down babe,”he smirked, “Don't cum yet.”  
Raph sucked and licked at her neck and shoulders. 

Bluu started the water, adjusting it to the right temperature. She only noticed Leo when she turned to set her clothes down. She gasped but giggled at him. 

“I-I know! I-I wasn’t planning on it ahh Raph please!” Clara whimpered rubbing and feeling his muscles.

Leo smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
“Surprised to see me cutie?” he purred at her.

“I thought I'd meet you in backyard to train!,”She replied then kissed his cheek. 

Raph stopped stroking her folds and insert his fingers instead. He sucked at her tits as he continued. 

“Oh my god Raph! Ahh please!!!” Clara began to scream loudly everyone could hear her.

Leo shook his head no.  
“That doesn’t make any sense baby. Why would you take a shower before getting all sweaty as we train?”

“Well um…!”  
Bluu blushed and scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. 

Her nipples harden under his tongue as he lathered it away with his loving. 

Clara arched her back wrapping her arms around him and she mewled.

Leo kissed the side of her neck marking her with his love marks as he whispered something huskily into her ear.

“O-Ooh!,”She moaned. Bluu pulled the shower curtains away then lead him under the running shower. 

He leaves her breast sore and covered in bite marks nibbling his way down while still pumping in her womb. 

Clara elicited some more moans as she shuddered underneath his touch.

Leo smiled at her and gladly followed her into the shower as he started to wash her back kissing and nipping her neck at the same time.

“Leo, Mmm!,”She sighed. Bluu scrubbed some soap in both her hands and turned to spread it across his chest.

He stops but only to replace his hands with his tongue as he dove in between Clara’s legs. 

Clara couldn’t stop moaning and mewling loudly as she ushered out his name.

Leo groaned underneath her pleasant touch and he moved his soapy hands down her legs and to her butt cheeks while nibbling her shoulders.

He sucked at her folds causing her legs to shake. 

She gasped rubbing her body against him. 

Clara couldn’t help but climax her high into his mouth.

Leo brought his hands to clean and grope at her breasts as he grinded against her from behind.

She moaned into his ear and settled her hands on Leo’s body. 

He had no trouble licking her down like a dinner plate. Raph was turned on even more and got up to thrust inside. 

Clara wrapped her legs and arms around him as she whimpered in lust.

Leo switched her body around to now face him as he scrubbed her stomach and her arms fingering her in the process.

“Aah! L-Leo!,”She whine. 

“Clara, I love you so much!,”he grunts rolling his hips against her. 

“And I love you sweetie,” Clara moaned out scratching his shoulders.

Leo pinned her against the shower wall replacing his fingers with his shaft.

Bluu kissed at him muffling her moans and puts her tongue to work.

Raph mounts her into the mattress making the headboard bang against the wall. 

Clara told him to start thrusting again.

Leo started to slam into her with all his might and with full force.

“Ooh, oh yes!,”She cried, “Yes! Yes! YES!”

He pumped her like no other. Her velvet box made him grunt for more.

Clara arched her back screaming out in pleasure as she stroked his face.

Leo grinded and rammed his hips into hers as skin slapped against one another.

“Leo, pl-please!,”Bluu cried and kissed at his shoulders. 

“Yeah baby!,”he groaned kissing at her face as he thrusts her harder. 

Clara moaned one last time and shot out her liquids.

Leo thrusted against her g spot and he released his cum into her grunting.


End file.
